Various software applications and other development tools facilitate the creation of content and applications. For example, some software development applications allow a developer to create media content such as web banners, site openers, showcase sites, and concept pitches. Developers can also use development applications to develop interactive content and content that otherwise includes objects and actions performed on those objects. An “action” is something that happens when content runs, including what a page or object within a page does. An action can describe motion (move, face, etc.) or interaction (play, go to link, etc.). Media content can involve various types of objects, including displayed objects such as squares, circles, other shapes, buttons, text, web links, images, movies, and objects that are not displayed.
Unfortunately, software applications and other development tools that facilitate the creation of content and applications are often useful in either a non-hosted environment, such as for example, as an application on a desktop machine, or in a hosted environment, such as for example, as an application provided through a web browser from a remote server. Generally, development applications are not well suited for use in both of these environments and/or for a developer wishing to switch back and forth between such environments. Generally, the features for a development application for a hosted environment must be created, changed, and maintained separately from the features of the same development application for a non-hosted environment. This may result in redundancy, inconsistency, and other problems between the different development environments.